Namensvetter
by lullaby of rain
Summary: Übersetzung! Was geschieht, wenn Albus Severus Potter jene Leute trifft, nach denen er benannt wurde?
1. Chapter 1

**Namensvetter**

Übersetzung der Originalstory „Namesakes" von I Am Albus Severus Potter

Es wird insgesamt 3 Kapitel geben.

„Herein" antwortete eine Stimme.

Die beiden traten ein. Es war ein schöner, kreisrunder Raum mit allerlei feingliedrigen Instrumenten die heiter pufften und brummten.

Die Porträts der ehemaligen Schulleiter und Schulleiterinnen schliefen fest, ihre Körper hoben und senkten sich sanft.

Die Neuankömmlinge gingen geradewegs auf den Stuhl mit der Hohen Rückenlehne hinter einem Tisch zu, auf dem die Schulleiterin saß.

„Wen haben wir hier?" fragte Minerva McGonagall bovor sie von ihrer Arbeit aufsah. „Ah! Was haben Sie beide diesmal wieder verbrochen?"

„Nichts ernstes" antwortete James Potter.

„Ja, ich bin sicher, nicht." sagte sie sarkastisch.

„Also wir haben uns mit Ryan Smith gestritten und haben unbeabsichtigt seinen Kopf aufgeblasen...es war ein Unfall." antwortete Albus Potter.

„Oh! Ich verstehe. Sie wissen, seit Sie beide hier an der Schule sind, sind ziemlich viele dieser „Unfälle" passiert." sagte McGonagall.

„Aber er hat es verdient, der Blödmann!" flüsterte James in der Annahme, McGonagall würde es nicht hören, aber sie tat es offenbar.

„Genug! Beide von Ihnen werden Strafarbeiten erhalten und seien Sie versichert, ich werde so etwas nicht noch einmal geschehen lassen! Verstanden?" sagte sie.

Die Beiden nickten.

„Also" sagte sie und griff zu Pergament und Feder „Namen – Albus und James Potter."

„Potter?" sagte ein Portrait rechts von McGonagall's Stuhl.

„Hast du Potter gesagt, Minerva?" fragte Albus Dumbledore.

„Ja Dumbledore" sie lächelte „Potter. Die Söhne von Harry Potter."

„Seid ihr Harry Potters Söhne?" fragte Dumbledore die Jungen neugierig.

„Ja" antworteten sie unisono.

„Oh! Ja, wie dumm von mir. Ich kann die Ähnlichkeit deutlich erkennen. Sie sehen Ihrem Vater sehr ähnlich, Mr. Potter." sagte er an Albus gewandt.

„Ja, das sagen alle, ich kann es gar nicht mehr hören." sagte Albus.

Dumbledore und James lachten.

„Ja, James Potter und Albus Potter, Dumbledore" stellte McGonagall vor und deutete jeweils auf die Beiden.

„Albus...Albus...Potter" Dumbledore's Stimme brach.

Minerva McGonagall lächelte.


	2. Chapter 2

„Wie schön" sagte Dumbledore.

„Sie haben unseren Vater gekannt?" fragte Albus.

„Ziemlich gut. Er war ein hervorragender Schüler. Sehr mutig." antwortete Dumbledore.

Die Jungen guckten verlegen.

McGonagall sagte „Professor Dumbledore war früher Direktor von Hogwarts, Harry Ihr Vater war Schüler zu dieser Zeit."

„Sie sind DER Albus Dumbledore?" fragte James.

„Unser Vater spricht in hohen Tönen von ihnen. Er sagt Sie sind der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten." sagte Albus „deshalb hat er mich nach Ihnen benannt. Er hat mir einmal erzählt dass-" er stoppte als er bemerkte dass Dumbledore's strahlend blaue Augen mit Tränen gefüllt waren und starrte fluchtartig auf seine Füße.

„Ich bin sehr berührt." sagte Dumbledore mit fester Stimme.

Es herrschte Stille, niemand wagte es, sie zu brechen.

„Also, was haben Sie Beide diesmal angestellt?" fragte Dumbledore, nun fröhlicher, und Albus dachte es wäre sicher genug um wieder aufzublicken. „Wie ich Ihren Großvater James und Harry kannte, erwarte ich dass es für Sie normal ist, in Schwierigkeiten zu stecken."

fragte er.

„Ah! Aber Dumbledore, ihre Schwierigkeiten sind nicht wie die von James und Sirius. Ihre Mutter ist Ginny Weasley und ihre Onkels Fred und George Weasley. Also kommt das Regelbrechen von beiden Seiten der Familie. Es ist in ihrem Blut." sagte McGonagall lachend.

Dumbledore lachte. „Ich denke sie könnten James, Sirius und die Weasleys noch weit übertreffen."

„Das glaube ich auch." sagte McGonagall lächelnd.

Die Jungs lächelten.

„So, wo waren wir?" fragte McGonagall „Ja, Albus Potter und James Potter Strafarbeit 18 Uhr Freitag mit-, nein warten Sie ich habe mich gerade an das letzte Mal erinnert, als Sie beide zusammen eine Strafarbeit verrichtet haben. Ich will das nicht noch einmal erleben."

„Ach, kommen sie schon, denken Sie, wir würden den Klassenraum in einen Sumpf verwandeln? Das ist nicht unsere Art." sagte James grinsend.

„Eigentlich produziert Weasley's zauberhafte Zauberscherze gar keinen tragbaren Sumpf mehr." flüsterte Albus.

„Und die Strafarbeiten würden recht langweilig sein ohne Albus hier."

fügte James hinzu.

„Kein Wort mehr, James, oder es werden zwei Strafarbeiten für Sie. Albus, Ihre wird bei mir sein und James' bei Mr Filch" schnappte McGonagall.

„Also, Albus und James Potter" fragte Dumbledore „wie geht es Ihrem Vater?"

„Es geht ihm gut. Er ist Auror im Ministerium." antwortete Albus.

„Ah! Genau was ich erwartet habe. Und seine Freunde – Mr Ronald Weasley und Miss Hermine Granger?"

Bevor die Jungs antworten konnten, sprach McGonagall „Sie haben geheiratet und Ron ist ebenfalls Auror im Ministerium, wie Harry. Ihre Kinder sind auch auf dieser Schule. Hugo und Rose Weasley."

„Bezaubernd" sagte Dumbledore.

„Ähm...Sir wenn es Sie nicht stört, könnte ich sie etwas fragen?" sagte Albus.

„Natürlich, Sie können mich alles fragen Mr Potter"

„Ähm...ja..." er wusste nicht wie er die Frage stellen sollte „Ist...ist hier auch irgendwo das Porträt von Severus Snape?"


	3. Chapter 3

Dumbledore sah verwirrt aus.

„Ja...ja ist es." sagte er und zeige auf ein Porträt zu seiner rechten das einen Mann mit fettigen schwarzen Haaren, einer Hakennase und blasser Haut zeigte.

Als er seinen Namen hörte, erwachte der Mann und sah sich um.

„Hat mich jemand gerufen?" schnarrte er.

„Warum wollten Sie das wissen, Mr Potter?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Potter! Haben Sie Potter gesagt, Dumbledore?" fragte Snape.

„Ja Severus, ich habe Potter gesagt" Dumbledore deutete lächelnd auf die Schüler „Die Beiden – Albus Potter und James Potter – Harry Potter's Söhne"

„Harry Potter's...Söhne...?" sagte Snape ungläubig.

„Ja Severus, das habe ich gesagt. Also warum haben Sie mich das nun gefragt Mr Potter?" sagte Dumbledore und gluckste ein wenig über den Anblick von Snape's Gesicht.

„Ähm...weil...ich nach zwei Schulleitern von Hogwarts benannt bin." sagte Albus schnell und versuchte, seine Betretenheit zu verbergen.

„Zwei?" fragten Dumbledore und Snape gleichzeitig.

„Ja! Mein Name ist Albus Severus Potter. Nun ja, das ist, was meine Mutter mir erzählt hat, ich habe allerdings nie meine Geburtsurkunde kontrolliert." sagte Albus lächelnd.

James lachte.

„Dein zweiter Vornahme ist Severus?" fragte Snape. „Warum?"

„Mein Vater hat mich nach Ihnen beiden benannt, Professor, er hat gesagt Sie sind der mutigste Mann den er jemals gekannt hat."

Snape hatte es die Sprache verschlagen.

„Warum, Severus? Sehen Sie, er hat Ihnen vergeben. Harry mein Junge...sehr bescheiden" weinte Dumbledore.

„Mutigster Mann? Ich...?" brummte Snape.

„Ähm...ja." sagte Albus, er verstand nicht, warum Snape so geschockt war.

„Mein Junge Albus Severus Potter, wirst du Harry meinen Dank ausrichten? Wirst du?" sagte Dumbledore.

„Oder vielleicht von uns beiden" fügte er hinzu, als er zu Snape blickte, über dessen Gesicht Tränen sickerten „Severus, wollen Sie etwas sagen?"

„Ähm...ja...Danken Sie Potter auch von mir." sagte er mit gebrochener Stimme und wandte sich, immer noch vor sich hin brummend, ab „Albus Severus Potter..."

„Ja, das werde ich, Sir" antwortete Albus.

„Nun sollten Sie beide sich auf den Weg machen, sonst überschreiten sie die Ausgangssperre." sagte McGonagall.

„Ja, sollten wir. Komm, Al." sagte James.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich, James, aber was ist Ihr ganzer Name?" fragte Dumbledore.

„James Sirius Potter"

Warum, ja natürlich! Harry mein Junge ich hätte es wissen müssen."

„Komm, Al." sagte James als er in Richtung Tür ging.

„Komme" antwortete Albus „Sie müssen wissen Dad hat mir erzählt was für ein großartiger Zauberer Sie sind und er hat sich in Ihrer Nähe immer sicher und beschützt gefühlt, Professor Dumbledore. Zuerst war ich verwirrt, war verwundert wie eine bloße Person einen dazu bringen kann sich so zu fühlen. Eigentlich dachte ich er würde übertreiben, aber jetzt merke ich dass er das nicht hat. In diesem Moment fühle ich mich sicher und beschützt. Es fühlt sich an, als würde ich Sie schon mein Leben lang kennen obwohl wir uns erst kennengelernt haben. Es...es fühlt sich an wie Familie." beendete er.

„Danke, Albus. Und danke auch Harry von mir und sag ihm, dass ich sehr stolz auf ihn bin." antwortete Dumbledore.

„Das werde ich" sagte Albus mit einem Lächeln.

„Al...zehn Minuten bis zur Sperrstunde." erklang James' Stimme von der Tür her.

„Komme" sagte Albus und rannte zur Tür.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape" fügte er hinzu.

„Ja, bye. Es war nett Sie kennen zu lernen." sagte James.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Albus und James. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns wieder." sagte Dumbledore.

Bevor Albus die Tür hinter sich schloss hörte er Dumbledore zu McGonagall sagen:

„Weißt du, Minerva. Ich mag den Namen Al. Warum habe ich nie daran gedacht? Du könntest anfangen mich Al zu nennen, Minerva."

„Werde ich, Al" lachte McGonagall.

Albus lachte und schloss die Tür.


End file.
